circunimafandomcom-20200215-history
Jordan Light
Jordan Light (born in 28 APC) is a hero in Phoenix City Chronicles. Metagame Information Creator/Player: Regis Welch/Regis Welch Creative Circumstance: Non-Player Character Moral Stance: Hero Overview Jordan, and his father Jonathan, are both actually retconned from the same character, also named Jordan Light, and upon whom Jonathan Light is most closely based. Jordan, in his current incarnation, primarily developed during the first story arc of the Phoenix City Chronicles redraft on Minionz to fill the much needed role of healer and saga. His first appearance was during the series second adventure. Appearance It has been said that Jordan Light and his father Jonathan are nearly identical, if separated by age, having short blond hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. Both draped themselves in the white, gold, and violet cloths of their order, and both wielded a golden mace with a sun-like starburst at the tip. Before PXC Jordan describes his father as being a distant but respectable man who took his son along with him on his many journeys as ambassador of Phoenix City. Somewhere during this time, Jordan and his father would have spent time either in Marrowbrook or Pine Grove, where Jordan was first introduced to the taint of Nathaniel Grassroot that would haunt him until he was able to later put a stop to the undead mage's evil in 48 APC. At some point, Jordan decided to return to the Phoenix City temple of Helios, the chosen patron of himself and his father, and retire to the simple life as a priest while his father retired to a slightly less simple position as Professor of Magical Protection at Phoenix City University. It is relatively unknown if Jordan and his father are currently on good terms, though his apparent attempts to distance himself from his father's fame and their lack of interaction thus far in the series suggests they may be estranged. Vektor Story Arc Jordan is first introduced in the series in the episode Southern Exorcism after Tal Kadorin unwilling to let a thief that Molly attacked while possessed by a vengeful spirit die, takes the dying criminal to Light's temple where the priest restores the man to life. Tal and Jordan form a fast friendship after this due to their similarly spiritual nature and it is revealed that Light knows, and has in the past counseled, Knuckles McDaniel. Light primarily remains a supportive character throughout this story arc, presenting the group with a set of bracers that will enable them to telepathically communicate with one another at one point. He also, along with Caroline, serves as a sort of moral adviser for the often conflicted heroes. The priest's first shining moment came in Our Lady's Peace when Jacen Koriander's pawn Mezerella claimed sanctuary in his temple to prevent the heroes from exorcising her of Jacen's influence. Light made the difficult decision to protect Mezerella's right to sanctuary even at the cost of going against his allies wishes. Before the matter could come to a head, the demon Vektor appeared, decidedly ending the conflict by killing Mezerella as his first horrific act in Phoenix City. Marrowbrook Story Arc Brother Light chose to follow the heroes on their journey to Marrowbrook, initially on a claim that he despised the undead and wished to quiet their restless souls. It was later revealed, upon their arrival in the small town, that he and his father had encountered the evil tainting the land once before and he meant to put a stop to it personally this time. During the siege of Marrowbrook castle, the heroes form an alliance with captured heroes Kaylea and Kradu Phane. Kradu, a necromancer, stands as anathema to everything Jordan believes, and accordingly the two do not get along, though they later put aside their differences and work together. By his example, Jordan manages to teach Cellus the art of resurrecting the dead. Feusang Story Arc Kel Al Ba'al Story Arc Adventure Appearances Vektor Story Arc * Southern Exorcism * Just For Luck * Our Lady's Peace * Racing Darkness, Deadly Night Marrowbrook Story Arc * Reunion In Marrowbrook * The Storming Of Marrowbrook Castle Feusang Story Arc * A Hero's Resolve * Possessed By Hatred! A Noble Spirit Tested * The Fear Of God * The Unforgiven * The Frozen King Awakens Kel Al Ba'al Story Arc * Anniversary Appearances In Other Media Brother Light will appear in the animated series and be voiced by his creator, Regis Welch. Category:Heroes